The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen perennial Dianella tasmanica, which has been named ‘NPW2’. Dianella are a genus of ornamental grass-like plants. In general, Dianella tasmanica has flax-like leaves.
An application for plant breeders' rights for ‘NPW2’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office, and was received on Sep. 2, 2009 (under Application No. 2008/316), a copy of which is attached hereto.
Parentage: The cultivar ‘NPW2’ was discovered in 2005 in Mt. Gambier, South Australia, Australia, as a naturally occurring spontaneous mutation of Dianella tasmanica ‘TR20’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,737). The parent is characterized by a green leaf color. Selection criteria for ‘NPW2’ was a purple leaf color.
Asexual reproduction. The new variety ‘NPW2’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative division in the state of South Australia, Australia in 2006 and has been asexually propagated since that time by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of cultivar ‘NPW2’ have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.